A Dance to Remember
by mightybabs
Summary: A Prompt asked for over on Tumblr. Cas tries to seduce Dean with a dance. Sam also pries a little.


**A/N: Hi y'all! This is my second supernatural fic. This was supposed to be a one shot but my muse ran away with me. It was supposed to be a funny little crack fic but now I don't know. There'll be at least two chapters. I know that for sure. **

**Pairing: Destiel Dean/Castiel**

**Characters: Dean, Cas, Prying Sam. **

**General warnings for this fic: Smut at the end possibly. **

**For this chapter: Minor language. **

**Overall rating: M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Nope nadda nothing. Kripke does that lucky bastard. **

**This prompt was requested of me from the lovely Liazelle on Tumblr. So this fiction is dedicated to her.  
**

**Check out my tumblrs: mightybabs and mightybabs2.  
**

**The prompt: Castiel seduces Dean using some type of dance or a halo. **

**My warning to you Liazelle, you asked for it from the worst possible person, depending on the route I go, this could be sweet, funny, or one of the most horrifying things you have ever read. My muses are evil and so are the people I told about me writing this to get ideas. Trust me some of these ideas should never hit planet earth. Without further ado. The fic.**

* * *

It was done, over, everything was now as normal as it could be for an angel traveling with two hunters. The hunts were back to simple salt and burns and they were just traveling. Both hunters smiled more with the weight of the world no longer on their shoulders and Cas couldn't help notice the small smiles Dean gave. A smile that was genuine and not forced like it used to be. Castiel frowned a little hoping neither Sam or Dean picked up on his mood while he stared out the passenger window of the Impala.

Emotions were something that he was still getting used to and the one that filled him was longing, longing for the older hunter, _his _hunter. He then smiled lightly as he heard Dean's voice fill the car as he sang along with some metal song that was on the radio.

Sam looked in the back seat and noticed Cas's smile, something that was rare for the hunters to see and he knew who that smile was for. The gears in his head started turning. Something had to be done with the angel before he got too caught up in his own emotions. "Hey, Dean, pull off at the next stop."

Dean rolled his eyes, "What bitch can't hold it in?" Sam glared right back, "No thought we might get food, jerk." Castiel looked at the two bickering. "We must keep moving there are people being taken in the next town and I feel that something is not right."

Sam almost growled, "Cas I know you don't need to eat but we do and I can Dean's stomach over the music." Dean gave his little brother a look and just rolled with it. "Whatever man, you're the one who can't get full off rabbit food.

Dean pulled off at the next dinner they came to and they piled out of the car. "I'm gonna hit the John, you know what I want." As they walked in the diner Sam and Cas took a booth while Dean headed for the toilets.

Castiel looked out the window again his arms folded on the table and his brow furrowed in concentration. "Come on Cas, what's up with you? Maybe I can help."

"It's complex." The angel stated, "I do not know what to think about these emotions." Sam smiled, "Explain." Cas actually let out a sigh. "It's Dean, he confuses me. I look at him and want to smile if he's happy and hold him if he's sad. He has an aversion to touching."

Cas whipped a palm over his face. "I don't know why I feel those things. I've been on earth for years and I still can't grasp these emotions. Sam nodded, he knew it. He could just see these things.

Sam may not have been very lucky in this department but he could tell, first Jess, then Madison, Amelia, and finally Gabriel before Lucifer killed him. "Cas dude, you love him." "How can you tell?" The angel asked tilting his head. "I've been there…" Sam swallowed, "Do you feel like you would do anything for Dean? Give him the universe if you could?"

"Yes." It was one simple word but with it came the realization for Castiel. He was in love with the hunter. "So, what do you plan to do about it?" "Nothing. I don't know how to approach Dean about this."

Sam smiled softly at the confused angel. "Dean's a bit dense, just be forward with him. Kiss him. That's what I usually do when I can't tell someone I love them." Cas frowned again and Sam sighed, "Gabriel told me about rituals angels do when trying to get the attention of someone else. He didn't need to with me but maybe you could try."

Cas looked thoughtful, "Those are used for mating. Are you suggesting I claim Dean as mine?" Sam snorted and ordered food for all of them when the waitress arrived. "If that's what you want. I mean he's pretty much yours…" Sam trailed off when he saw Dean walking to the booth.

"You order bitch?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Cas, his idiot brother was stretched out across the other half of the booth, Sam already putting his part of the plan into action. "Yea, jerk I didn't forget the extra onions."

The rest of the meal was eaten in comfortable silence beyond Dean talking Cas into eating some of his meal.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fic. Part 2 soon?**


End file.
